The Good Ol' Days at Shiz
by Chanty420
Summary: Experience the crossover of a lifetime! Join the cast of Wicked and Les Miserables as they attend their classes at Shiz University. Witness their ups, downs, trials and tribulations as well. Rated T to be safe...Co-written with PhantomoftheBarricade1832, Modern AU Highschool. Shiz University. Enjonine, Mariette, Fiyeraba...more ships implied..
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Ol' Days at Shiz**

**A/N: So this is Chanty420, the person who is co-writing with PhantomoftheBarricade1832. But just call me Chantal. Me and Phantom have decided to make this a crossover of two of our favorite musicals, Les Miserables and Wicked. I've been craving to write a Modern AU and, well, I'll give this over to Phantom. Enjoy! So far, she hasn't sent me an a/n, so you'll probably hear from her sooner or later :)**

**Disclaimer: We will (sadly) never own Wicked or Les Mis, all rights go to their respective owners. We just borrow the characters, torture them, make them laugh and all that jazz. We do not plan on permanently kidnapping them...cause if we did that then that would cause a lot of money...**

It was another wonderful day in September at S*** University. The perfect day for a new year to start.

Students from all over the place had just started to arrive. Some where along the hallways, either reading books or befriending people.

Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp, daughters of the Governor of Munckinland, have just entered the school premises. Frex had just left the two of them behind.

"Don't feel bad, Fabala." Nessa tried to comfort her sister. You see, Frex had just given Nessa his parting gift, and big surprise, had left her older sister with nothing. Elphaba was about to respond when she heard the doors open. It was Fiyero Tiggular and Francis Courfeyrac, who looked like they had just instantly became friends. Elphaba wasn't surprised when a huge crowd swarmed around the two of them. She shook her head.

* * *

"We'll be fine, Papa." Julien Enjolras reassured his father, Monsieur Fauchelevent, that he and his sister will be fine.

"I know. See you soon the both of you." Fauchelevent smiled. Their mother, Fantine, nodded in agreement.

"See you soon, mama and papa!" Euphrasie (Cosette) Fauchelevent waved.

The two hadn't even stepped out of the car when they heard a squeal from behind them.

"Enjy!" Galinda Arduenna Upland shouted, running over and squeezing all of the air out of Enjolras' body. "I missed you!"

Enjolras squirmed in Galinda's grip. "Glinda, I saw you yesterday," he replied, trying to pry the blonde off.

"It's Galinda with a ga," she said, huffing and pulling back. "Why can't you ever get my name right? I've been your girlfriend for how long now?"

Enjolras grimaced. "Three years," he muttered. "Sorry, darling," he said, almost choking on the last word.

Galinda giggled, kissing his cheek. "It's okay, Enjy. I forgive you. Hi Cosette," she said, finally taking note of the other blonde's presence.

Cosette smiled and hugged her. "Hi, Galinda. It's nice to see you again," Cosette said.

"It is good to see me, isn't it?" Galinda asked. Enjolras was about to speak up, but Galinda cut him off. "No need to answer, that was rhetorical."

Enjolras was again about to say something when someone else interrupted.

"Enjolras!" Elphaba shouted, making her way towards them, Nessa wheeling behind her. "I've been looking for you. Did you- hello, Galinda," the raven haired girl said, regarding Galinda coolly.

"Elphaba," Galinda responded curtly. "How...lovely to see you again. I hope that your summer was good. Hello to you too, Nessa."

Nessa waved shortly and Elphaba nodded tightly. "Oh, yes," she told the blonde. "It was very relaxing." She turned her attention back to Enjolras, who was watching the entire scene with baited breath. "Anyway, I was wondering what you thought of the book Doctor Dillamond had us read this summer."

Enjolras smiled. "I enjoyed it very much. Why don't we go finish this discussion somewhere else," he suggested. "I would hate to bore my dear Glinda." He offered his arm to Elphaba and she took it gently.

Galinda made a noise of protest. "It's Galinda with a ga!" she repeated. "And you wouldn't be boring me, sweetie," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and latching herself into Enjolras' other arm. "In fact, I would love to discuss the book with Miss Elphaba, that is, if she permits me to join."

Elphaba looked like she wanted to say no and Enjolras prayed she would, but Elphaba settled for an eye roll and a nod instead. Galinda squealed and Enjolras cringed.

"Amazifying!" she said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and looked at her sister. "Will you be alright, Nessie?" she asked. Nessa nodded and smiled at her sister. Elphaba returned the smile and the trio set off. Cosette was smirking as she helped Nessa inside the building.

_This is going to be a fun year,_ she thought.

* * *

"Bye, Courf!" Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla giggled.

"Bye, ladies!" he replied, throwing in a wink for good measure. They girls strutted away and Courfeyrac fist bumped Fiyero. "Did you see that? I had them like putty in my hands!"

Fiyero laughed, patting his back. "You are quite the charmer, my friend," he said, leading them down the hall. "I know you are known for your reputation," Fiyero started.

"Yours is worse!" Courfeyrac pointed out, smirking.

Fiyero mock glared at him. "Shut up," he mumbled, shoving the brunette. "What I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that are there any girls you might want to go steady with?"

Courfeyrac gave him a look of surprise. "Fiyero Tiggular, the Fiyero Tiggular is asking me about going steady with someone?" he asked mockingly. "I never thought I'd see the day. What has the world come to?" he shouted falling dramatically to his knees.

Fiyero kicked him in the back and Courfeyrac fell over. Fiyero bit his lip to keep from laughing as Courfeyrac picked himself up. He glared at Fiyero, punching him in the shoulder.

"Talk about kicking someone when they're down," Courfeyrac said, rubbing his back. "I was only kidding. Why are you so defensive? You were never this defensive about your reputation before."

Fiyero dropped his eyes to the ground. "No reason," he replied, shrugging lightly. "Well, I have to go. I'll be late for my first class." Fiyero patted Courfeyrac's shoulder again and took off down the hall.

"What is going on with you, Tiggular?" Courfeyrac mumbled. Fiyero had never once minded about being late to class. What was up with him? Courfeyrac shook his head and headed off to find his other friends. He would worry about Fiyero later.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Nessa!" Cosette called, waving at the wheelchair bound girl. She wondered how her brother was doing with Elphaba and Galinda. She could imagine them all now. Enjolras and Elphaba having an intellectual conversation and Galinda throwing in random responses here and there. The thought made her laugh.

Her laughter was cut short by the sight of Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla making their way towards her. Cosette sighed and braced herself for the worst. Another year of bullying. Oh joy.

"Hi, Cosette," Milla greeted, smiling sweetly. It made Cosette sick.

"Hello, Milla, Pfannee, Shenshen," she replied, greeting each girl in turn. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Pfannee grinned widely. "Well, there is something you can do."

Cosette sighed again. "And what would that be, Pfannee?" she asked, already regretting her choice of responding.

"For starters, you can change your outfit," Shenshen spoke up. "That dress is so last season. Honestly, it's embarrassing." Shenshen grinned wickedly when Cosette blushed and tugged on her dress.

Milla giggled. "Then you can tell that delicious brother of yours to hang out with more sophisticated people, instead of vegetables," she said, mocking Elphaba.

Cosette glared. "Lay off Elphaba," she growled. "And don't talk about Enjolras like that. Honestly, it's embarrassing." She smiled at the shocked looks on the girls faces. She did know how to damn defend herself.

"Listen here, blondie," Pfannee said in a low voice. "You may think you're tough, but you're not. You're weak, pathetic. You think you know how to defend yourself, well you don't. It's people like you who need to do us all a favor and disappear."

"And it's people like you who make me sick," another voice spoke up. The four girls turned and saw Éponine Thénardier making her way over. "So, why don't you girls get out of here, before something bad happens to your pretty faces," she said in an overly sweet tone.

The three girls scoffed.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" Shenshen said.

Éponine smirked. "Well, let's see who's tougher when I smash your face with my fist," she hurled at them. Éponine was about to continue, but she was cut off by Cosette.

"Stop, please," she whispered, her blue eyes trained on someone else. They followed her gaze and spotted Enjolras walking back outside.

"Leave," Éponine hissed.

"We'll see you later, Courgette," Pfannee called, snapping her finger for the other two to follow her. They all smirked at Cosette and Éponine. Milla giggled and winked when she passed Enjolras, who just rolled his eyes in reply.

When he reached them Cosette plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Enjolras," she said, in far too perky tone. Enjolras gave her a weird look, but shook her strange behavior off.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking towards Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla's retreating forms.

Éponine opened her mouth, but Cosette elbowed her in the ribs. Éponine yelped, rubbing where Cosette's elbow had connected with her stomach. Enjolras raised a golden brow at Cosette, but she shook it off.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured her brother. "Right, 'Ponine?" She turned and smiled sweetly at the brunette, but to Éponine it was more threatening than sweet.

Éponine nodded and grinned at Enjolras. "Yup, everything's fine here, pretty boy," she agreed. She smiled when Enjolras blushed at the name and looked at his shoes.

"Right then," he mumbled. "We have class together, Cosette, so I thought I would walk with you." He held out his arm for his sister and she took it. "We'll see you later, 'Ponine," he said, walking away. That damned blush still resting on his cheeks.

Éponine waved enthusiastically. _Looks like someone has a crush_, she thought happily. With her feelings for Marius gone, she had turned her attention to Enjolras. And it seemed that he liked her too. But he was with Miss Perky.

He would never look at her twice with Galinda Arudenna Upland on his arm

**A/N: Okay, and that was it! First of all, sorry for any and all grammar errors. Secondly, Please review, follow and favorite our story. We've been working really hard on it. Just answer these questions:**

**1) What did you think of Cosette being bullied?**

**2) What thing do you want to happen here in this story?**

**3) How good or bad did me and Phantom do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yo, this is Chanty420 at the a/n. To all those who were entertained with the first chapter, I'm sorry we haven't updated… I've reread my convos with Phantom and I realized that I said I would update at freaking October last year. To be honest, we haven't really updated anything… But thankfully we've written the first few parts in this story. Review, follow or favorite…it would be deeply appreciated. Constructive criticisms? It might sound hurtful. But the truth hurts, right? ILY guys and I hope you continue to support us. **

**Disclaimer: Nope..we still own neither Wicked nor Les Miserables.**

Elphaba got inside the dorm she shared with Galinda Upland, and boy did she loathe the girl. She was dating her best friend, Enjolras, who in fact didn't like her – and just downright had a hobby which was to annoy her and discriminate her. She rolled her eyes just at the memory of the girl.

She decided to pick up another book Enjolras had suggested. They had been pretty close since they were freshmen. How exactly did they become best friends? Well, you see, when Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen had yet insulted her for the umpteenth time on the first week of school, Enjolras had proudly stood up for her. He managed to look past her green skin, and she loved him for that. Sighing in content due to reminiscing how their friendship started, she picked the book up and started to read.

"Hello, everyone!" Courfeyrac sat on the remaining empty seat of the "official" table of Les Amis De I'ABC in the Café Musain, a café located just a few blocks away from Shiz University, really. If you're in the mood, you can even walk there!

"Hello, Feyrac." Combeferre smiled, the others doing the same.

"No women with you yet, Francis?! Wow, it's a miracle!" Grantaire exclaimed. Some snickered while the rest laughed. Courfeyrac was one of those who laughed before sitting down.

"What's your schedule, by the way?" Jehan spoke up. Jehan was one of Courfeyrac's closest friends since they were elementary.

"It's very interesting, but I'll manage. I just hope I won't have teachers who will flood me with homework on the first day."

"If you stop flirting with women then yes, you'll manage." Enjolras shrugged.

"Oh shush up, Julien, look at who you're dating – Galinda freaking Upland!"

"Oh but you've never gone steady with any girl have you? It seems to define your grades as well." Feuilly retorted, but Courfeyrac just shrugged the insult off.

Eponine and Cosette sat down on each other's beds. Much to their happiness, they had been placed as roommates. Valjean had trusted Eponine, so he had probably requested for Cosette to share a room wiith her.

"Today's been fun." Cosette mused a bit tiredly.

"Well, except for what happened this morning." Eponine muttered, but not loud enough for Cosette to hear. Cosette only heard the mumbling, so she sat up and asked,

"What was that, Ep?"

Eponine raised her eyebrow at her new nickname before sighing.

"I know you wouldn't like to answer this question Cosette, but I know you trust me, so can you please just answer me honestly?"

"I'll try."

"Okay then. Why don't you tell Enjolras about your situation?" She asked.

Cosette shifted uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact with the brunette. She weighed her options carefully in her mind. On one hand, she could tell Eponine the real reason and get everything off of her chest. On another, Eponine could easily be enraged and run off to find her brother .Cosette decided to change the subject instead.

"How's Gavroche?" She asked, looking down at her lap.

Eponine gave her a look. "You didn't answer my question," She replied, getting off of her own bed and sitting on the blonde's. "Why haven't you told Enjolras?"

Cosette tugged some of her gold her behind her ear. "Can we please just drop it, Ep.?" She begged, looking out the window. "Please."

Eponine shook her head. "You promised that you would answer honestly." She reminded the other girl. "You can trust me," She added, placing a tender hand on the smaller girl's arm.

"He doesn't need to know, I can handle it by myself." Cosette said. "He doesn't need to protect me form every little thing that threatens to knock me down. I'm a big girl, I need to learn how to defend myself." She looked up at Eponine. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern."

Eponine sighed. "Okay, then I won't tell him," She announced, smiling. Cosette perked up. "Really?" She breathed, looking hopeful.

Eponine nodded again. "Really, you can trust me." She hugged the blonde gently. "Now, let's go get some food; I'm starving." She said, pulling back.

Cosette giggled and stood up, grabbing her purse. "Sounds like a plan."

The two exited their room and headed towards the Musain.

* * *

Fiyero trudged down the long walkway towards the Musain. After his conversation with Courfeyrac yesterday; hid mid began reeling with thoughts of his current crush, Elphaba Thropp. The sassy, outspoken, green girl of Shiz. There was something about her that was absolutely intriguing.

Fiyero tugged open the doors to the Musain, trying to shake Elphaba from his mind. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Elphaba herself standing at the counter. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Elphaba standing at the counter. Fiyero smiled at his luck and sauntered over to her. He tapped her shoulder; watching her jump up in surprise.

"Hey, Thropp." He said, casually leaning against the counter.

Elphaba turned towards him and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Tiggular?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Fiyero just smiled. "Nothing in particular." He replied. "I just came here to grab something small, maybe see if Courf is here."

Elphaba nodded, turning back around and accepting her drink from the barista, Musichetta. She thanked the red head and faced Fiyero again. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Fiyero." She said carefully. Elphaba turned to leave, but Fiyero wasn't going to let her walk away that easily.

He caught her arm, stopping her. "Wait, maybe I could sit with you," He suggested innocently. He prayed that she would say yes.

Elphaba studied him. "Fine," she agreed eventually. She turned towards the stairs and gestured for him to follow.

Fiyero eagerly chased after the raven-haired girl; his famous lope sided grin making an appearance. He completely forgot about why he even showed up. Once they got upstairs, Fiyero's smile fell. Of course Elphaba was here with him. The two were almost always seen together, with Galinda Upland following close behind.

Elphaba sat down at his table and Fiyero stood rooted to his spot; wondering if he should follow. Elphaba leaned across the table and whispered something to her companion. That's when Julien Enjolras' blue eyes landed on Fiyero's stock still form. The look of disgust on his face made Fiyero cringe.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Elphaba called out, mocking him. For once Fiyero hated seeing that smirk on her face.

He begrudgingly walked over and pulled out a chair next to Elphaba. The green girl continued to smirk at him and Fiyero avoided her gaze.

"Hello, Fiyero." Enjolras said, coldly regarding him. Fiyero took note of how the blonde said his name, almost like it was a disease.

Fiyero forced a tight smile onto his face. "Hi, Enjy." He replied, relishing in the painful grimace that the other boy gave at the nickname. "How are you? You and Galinda still going strong?" He asked, swinging his feet onto the table and putting extra emphasis on Galinda's name.

Enjolras glared at the sandy haired man before smiling forcefully. "I'm great," He said in a clipped tone. "Glinda and I are doing just fine."

Fiyero smirked. "It's Galinda with a ga, Enjy." He teased, making the blonde snap his pencil in frustration. "You think you would know your own girlfriend's name." Fiyero shook his head in mock disappointment.

Enjolras glared at him, making Fiyero shrink down in his chair. "What do you know about my relationship, when you can barely have one that lasts longer than two weeks?" He growled in reply.

Fiyero glared now, to which Enjolras smirked,

"Did I hit a nerve, Fifi?" He asked mockingly.

Elpbaha laughed and Enjolras smiled at her. Fiyero blushed brightly. And now blondie had his crush making fun of him. Great.

"Thanks a lot, Enjolrass." He muttered under his breath. Fiyero pulled his feet down from the table and stood up. "Thanks for allowing me to sit with you, Fae," He addressed Elphaba.

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Fae?" she asked.

Fiyero blushed again. "Just a nickname," he mumbled.

Elphaba smiled softly. "I kind of like it, Yero." She replied.

"Yero the hero?" He questioned, playfully shoving her shoulder.

Elphaba rolled her eyes somewhat fondly. "You wish. I'll see you around, Tiggular."

Fiyero grinned and walked away. He turned back to them and smiled at Elphaba. He threw a mock salute at Enjolras, who glared again, and walked off. Today was a good day. He actually talked to Elphaba; joked with er. She even smiled at him.

_Take that, Courf. _He thought. He walked to his room, a slight spring in his step.

* * *

"Do you seriously like that guy?" Enjolras asked once Fiyero was out of ear shot.

Elphaba shrugged in reply, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She picked up her book and resumed reading; ignoring Enjolras' gaze. But her bonde friend was determined to crack her. Enjolras reached across the table and grabbed her book.

"Do you like him?" He repeated, holding the book behind him.

Elphaba lunged for her book. "Give it back!" She hissed, reaching for it once more.

"Not until you answer the question." He replied

Elphaba sighed. "So what if I do? Is that a problem?" She said, crossing her arms.

Enjolras laid the book on the table and shook his head. "Why do you like that brainless fool?"

Elphaba shrugged again. "I just do." She answered, picking the book back up. "Drop it."

Enjolras gave in and returned to his own reading and note taking. Why did she have to like Fiyero Tiggular? Of all the people she could've liked; it had to be him. She could've dated anyone of their friends, but no; she liked Mr. Brainless. Wow.

Enjolras sighed, tugging a hand through his curls. Well, Elphaba was his best friend – apart form Combeferre. If she liked Fiyero, then maybe he could help her win him over. He was good friends with Courfeyrac, Enjolras smiled. She looked at her discreetly.

_This could work, _He thought, returning to his book once more.

**A/N: That was it. Again, follow, favorite and review, we'd love it. Idk when the next update will be, because I swear this is my only free school day…so we'll see you when we see you. We love you and thanks for the support! :) **


End file.
